Sem dizer eu te amo
by Botan Kitsune
Summary: Qual será o melhor jeito de se declarar a uma pessoa? (Kurama e Botan)


**__**

Sem dizer eu te amo

Já fazia quase um mês desde que Botan havia mudado para o templo da mestra Genkai, depois do torneio das trevas, a menina decidiu morar permanentemente no mundo dos humanos.

O motivo para a decisão tão repentina da guia tinha nome e sobrenome, chamava-se Suuichi Minamino ou então, Kurama.

Botan estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo doce rapaz e, para ficar mais perto dele, resolveu permanecer no ningenkai.

A garota de cabelos azuis sonhava todas as noites com o ruivo, ela desejava sentir o corpo dele sobre o dela, desejava sentir o sabor dos lábios e também o aroma das rosas que a entorpecia, a menina desejava ter Kurama, ter o amor daquele youko, mas Botan tinha medo de ser rejeitada, afinal ela se achava tão desinteressante, incapaz de conseguir chamar a atenção de um homem tão especial.

E assim ela sofria, amando em silêncio, desejando alguém que era impossível ter.

- Botan.- Genkai chamou a menina que, até então, estava olhando o nada

- Quem?- disse a menina despertando

- Estava no mundo da lua? Eu estou te chamando já faz dez minutos...- falou a mestra sentando no chão

- Me desculpe, eu estava distraída...- Botan disse cabisbaixa

- O que você tem menina?- perguntou a velhinha, que já sabia o motivo da tristeza diária da guia

- Eu não tenho nada. Estou ótima!- Botan tentou disfarçar com um sorriso

- Não acha que deveria falar para ele?- perguntou Genkai

- Do que está falando?- perguntou Botan assustada. "Será que a mestra sabe dos meus sentimentos pelo Kurama?"- pensou a menina espantada

- Estou falando de um certo ruivo de olhos verdes que no passado era conhecido como Youko alguém assim?- a mestra disse com um meio sorriso

Botan ficou alguns minutos em silêncio olhando para a velhinha, realmente era impossível esconder alguma coisa da experiente Genkai. Depois de um breve silêncio, a garota de olhos cor de rosa resolveu responder a pergunta da mestra.

- Eu...eu tenho medo de revelar o que sinto.- confessou a moça

- Medo do que?- disse Genkai

- De não ser correspondida...- falou Botan gaguejando

- Por que não fala primeiro com ele?- a mestra disse se levantando

- Não tenho coragem de falar que o amo.- a menina disse envergonhada

- Quem disse que você precisa falar que o ama?- perguntou Genkai

- Não entendi.- Botan falou confusa

- O Kurama está no jardim, aproveita a oportunidade e vai lá falar com ele...- a velhinha disse saindo- agora com licença que está na hora do meu chá...

A garota ficou olhando a porta, ainda não tinha entendido as palavras da mestra.

Como ela poderia falar o que sente para ele se não conseguia nem mesmo dizer um simples "oi" sem começar a gaguejar. Botan ficou a pensar um pouco sobre as palavras sempre sábias porém confusas de Genkai e, por incrível que pareça, conseguiu entender a mensagem da velhinha.

Determinada, Botan levantou-se e foi para o jardim, logo viu Kurama se aproximar.

- Tudo bem com você Botan?- perguntou Kurama vindo em sua direção

- Não, tem algo que está me incomodando...- respondeu Botan encarando aquele par de olhos que derretia seu coração

- Eu posso te ajudar?- ele falou estranhando a atitude da menina, normalmente Botan o cumprimentava animada, mas hoje, ela estava estranhamente calma.

- Sim, para dizer a verdade, é uma dúvida que só você pode tirar.- ela disse se aproximando dele

- E qual é a dúvida?- Kurama perguntou também se aproximando

Como resposta Kurama teve um beijo apaixonado. Apesar de surpreso com a ação de sua doce Botan, ele correspondeu com todo amor que a muito tempo estava escondido em seu coração de youko.

Um beijo doce, Kurama invadia a boca de Botan como a menina sempre sonhou, delicadamente ele a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, que parecia pedir para sentir o dela, as mãos buscavam o corpo um do outro, desejavam descobrir o que se escondia por debaixo das roupas tão inconvenientes, mas sabiam que ali, não era hora nem lugar.

Depois de algum tempo as duas bocas insaciáveis foram obrigadas a se separar por falta de ar.

- Kurama eu...- Botan ia começar a falar só que Kurama pousou o seu polegar nos lábios da garota, silenciando-a

- Shh...não fala nada, palavras são dispensáveis.- disse o ruivo antes de beijar novamente os lábios da garota

E assim foi a tarde em que os sentimentos entre Kurama e Botan foram revelados, não precisaram nem mesmo de palavras, afinal para amar, basta sentir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

__

Feliz Natal Madam Spooky!

Aqui está o seu presente.(apesar de não estar lá grandes coisas foi feito com carinho, viu?)

Muita paz, saúde e fanfics K & B!

Beijos!


End file.
